


Playing with Fire [or Food]

by gr8escap



Series: Ice Cream Treats [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Food Play, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested continuation of "A Classic" (also part of this series)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire [or Food]

**Author's Note:**

> Requested continuation of "A Classic" (also part of this series)

He’d been sleeping, it was a peaceful slumber for once, and then he felt a chill. It wasn’t a bad feeling this time – it wasn’t a flashback – it was just the vacancy next to him where her warm body had been nestled up to his.

Bucky considered, for a moment, tucking back into the comforter and turning away from the door, but a nagging thought that maybe it was her sleep that hadn’t been so good this time and perhaps she needed him, had him swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He stretched, catlike in his movements, as he rose.

He didn’t bother with clothes as he followed a noise into the kitchen where she stood, sheathed in his t-shirt, her red hair tumbling over her shoulder. He smirked, imagining the curve of her ass that was hidden by at least 6 inches of fabric.

“What’s on the menu, Natalia?” he asked, his voice was low and sleepy as it trailed across the kitchen to her.

She looked over her shoulder at him with a smirk, “it’s not chocolate or strawberry.”

 “I’ll just go back to bed then.” He replied pushing off from the island he’d just leaned up against.

 “You really need to broaden your horizons, James. There’s a lot out there in the world just ready for you to reach out and grab it.”

His hand snaked across the expanse to wrap around her tiny wrist, “like this?” he tilted his head, as though seeking approval, but the look in his pale eyes was pure passion.

She watched him, as she always did. Tracking his every move just now, as he approached her. She was poised and waiting. He had a tell, and she watched for it. As soon as the tiny tick presented itself that predicted his tongue darting out, she swiped her finger over his plump, pink lips smearing them and that devilish tongue with Jamocha Almond Fudge ice cream. His free hand grabbed hers before she could pull it away, bringing her hand back to his lips. He sucked her finger into his mouth and lapped the remainder of the sweetness from it.

Bucky dipped his metal finger into the bowl of soft ice cream and scooped some up to his lips; he licked leisurely along the length of his finger before she pulled his hand away and took his cold, creamy digit between her plump lips. When she released his finger, he dipped to kiss away the excess that lingered at the corner of her mouth.

She reached down to the hem of his t-shirt and swept it up over her head, baring herself to him. His grin as he dipped his hand into the bowl again tipped her off but she just raised an eyebrow at him in challenge.

 “You’re playing with fire James.” She warned.

 “I thought we were playing with food.” He answered, trailing his slick, cold fingers down her sternum as she arched toward him. His gaze darted from his fingers leaving a tan trail of sweetness on her creamy skin to her firm breasts and taut nipples. He gripped her sides and she put her hands on his shoulders as he hoisted her up onto the island.

She moaned as he traced each nipple with his tongue, His hands still on her rib-cage, he trailed his thumbs underneath her breasts before sliding his hands to cup them fully. He laved over the sticky sweet stripe before returning to her breasts, licking the fullness of the globes then taking one into his lips and then another.

Nat laced the fingers of one hand through his hair and held him to her while plunging the fingers of her free hand into the bowl and continuing the stripe where he’d left off at her navel down to just above her mound. She reluctantly pulled his head from her breast, leaning to possess Bucky’s mouth, before directing his gaze to the new, glistening trail of tan sweetness.

With a ravenous look he licked the coffee and chocolate band down and cupped her sex with his shiny metal fingers. She trailed her fingers along his neck and hooked her legs over his shoulders. He dipped his head and licked the bundle of nerves causing her to arch and clench her legs around his ears. He trailed his fingers along the bottom curve of her rear, grazing the sensitive skin as they progressed. He slipped one cool finger inside of her eliciting a gasp. Curling his finger as he swirled his tongue, she chose to abandon the control she was capable of and she tilted her hips forward when he added a second digit, throwing her head back. “Jesus James!”

His chuckle hit her clit and she cursed him again as he nudged her closer to her orgasm. When she felt the lightest graze of his teeth and she warned him, “I can kill you with my thighs. Just remember that.”

His tongue joined his fingers, and with a moan, Nat shoved things out of the way trying to find purchase on the countertop, the ice cream crashed at his feet and his laugh into her pussy caused her to lift her ass entirely from the counter as her climax washed over her.

He waited until she regained control of her body, holding her thighs, stroking them idly before removing them one-by-one from his shoulders. He wrapped them around his waist and wound his arms around her waist, lifting her from the counter. She coiled her arms around his shoulders as he carried her from the kitchen, mindless of the ice cream on the floor or on his foot and ankle.

“Not too many men could get away with this.” She said in her best badass voice.

 “You’re right, anyone else tries it, and they answer to me.” He growled possessively.

 “Is that right?” she tested him, “I thought they’d have to answer to me.”

He nuzzled her neck, “fine, anyone else tries it, there’ll be hell to pay, and your brand of hell, sweetheart, is particularly frightening.”

 “You’d better believe it.” Nat smiled a feral smile, “I might let you get some licks in as well, you’ve proven your skills.”


End file.
